


9969 Thank Yous

by MayorHaggar



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: The Misaka Network finally finds a way to thank Touma for what he did for them. But is he actually going to be able to keep up with all 9969 of them?
Relationships: Misaka Imouto | Misaka Sisters/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	9969 Thank Yous

"Misaka-san?" Touma was surprised to see that Biri-Biri was the one who had knocked on the door of his dorm room. Expecting a sudden attack, he flinched back, closed his eyes and held his right hand out in front of him protectively. He waited for the inevitable railgun attack, but when none came he cautiously opened his eyes. Misaka stood there and stared at him blankly, and then she lifted her skirt and flashed her panties at him. When he saw the white panties with blue stripes on them instead of shorts underneath the skirt, he realized his error.

"Misaka Imouto," he said. That explained why he hadn't needed to defend himself from an attack. He relaxed, and then he got anxious all over again when he realized that she was flashing him outside the door of his dorm room. Anyone could walk by right now and see her panties, even that pervert siscon Tsuchimikado! "Put your skirt down," he hissed.

"Only if you let Misaka inside, says Misaka, clearly stating her demand."

"Fine, fine." He stepped aside so she could come in, took a look around the hallway which thankfully looked empty. He quickly shut the door behind him. "Index is out with Himegami anyway. That glutton has probably driven at least two small family restaurants out of business by now, but at least she wasn't here to bite my head when you flashed your panties at me. Anyway, what are you doing here, Imouto?"

"The Misaka Network has been looking for a way to repay you for your help from before, Misaka says in order to explain why she has visited the boy."

"Repay me?" he said. "For the experiment, you mean?" She nodded at him, and he scratched his chin, confused. "But why? It was so long ago; why now? And I don't need you to repay me anyway."

"The Sisters could not decide on the best way to repay you, but then Misaka 19090 found something under your bed that showed us what you need, Misaka explains as she produces the evidence." Misaka Imouto walked by him, got down on her hands and knees (giving him another view up her skirt) and pulled out the stack of doujinshi he stashed under there to hide from Index. The top cover featured identical twins standing together, pressing their breasts against each other and staring at the reader. Touma froze.

"Misaka wanted to be the first to thank you, says Misaka, her heart racing as she confesses her feelings to the boy." Misaka Imouto pulled her skirt off, and then slipped out of her panties. It took Touma a few seconds to realize what had actually happened. This was far from the first time that he'd seen a woman nearly naked, but usually it came about because he accidentally walked in on them in the middle of changing. In Misaka Imouto's case she didn't seem to realize that she wasn't supposed to show him her underwear or undress in front of him, as he'd noticed in the past.

This was different though. This wasn't Mikoto's clone undressing right in front of him because she didn't know any better and didn't feel any shame. His brain finally processed what she'd said and put it together with what she was doing, and he couldn't believe what it was telling him.

"You--you can't be serious!" he said, taking a nervous step back and doing his very best not to let his eyes drift to her completely bare legs and what was between them. But not looking at her became an even more difficult task when she pulled off her top next, and she was left completely naked. No matter where he looked there was something there that he shouldn't be seeing, something that Index would chomp on his head for once she found out. And she _would_ find out. She always did.

"Misaka is very serious, says Misaka as she drops to her knees and undresses the boy."

His pants were off before he even knew it, pulled off of him with a surprising strength, and then Misaka Imouto pulled his boxers off as well. Touma knew he should resist, or at least try and talk her out of this insanity, but how could he help himself? After years of misfortune, being caught in compromising situations unintentionally and being punished for them, he finally had a cute girl naked and on her knees in front of him. He didn't really understand why Misaka Imouto thought she needed to repay him for saving her or why she thought this was an acceptable thing to do, but he was a horny young man with an attractive woman naked and reaching for his cock. His hormones overrode his sense of decency. If she wanted to do this he wasn't going to stop her.

"Misaka has been studying, says Misaka as she reaches for the boy's penis." She wrapped her hand around his cock, and he was surprised at how soft and delicate her hand felt considering she spent so much time lugging that sniper rifle around. Then she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his cock, and he forgot about everything else. Nothing mattered to him except for Misaka Imouto's tongue batting against his tip, and her lips sliding down his cock.

Misaka Imouto's studying had been more than worth it as far as Touma was concerned. He had no previous experience to compare it to but what she was doing felt absolutely amazing. He rested his hands on top of her head and enjoyed his first ever blowjob. Maybe he'd earned this. Maybe all the times he'd rushed in and risked his life for someone else had earned him a little something. Misaka Imouto sure seemed to think so, and who was he to argue if her solution was coming over to his dorm room and sucking his cock?

She was giving it her all too. She had both hands wrapped around his cock and was bobbing her head on him, taking him down as deep as she could. Her chestnut eyes stared up at him as she sucked, and while they were as devoid of emotion as they always were, somehow he could sense that she was watching his reaction in hopes that she would be able to tell she was doing a good job.

"That's amazing, Imouto," he groaned. His hips started to jerk a little bit on reflex, shoving his cock deeper into her mouth, but she didn't complain. The clone didn't back off or pause to take a breath. She devoted herself completely to blowing him, almost as if that was what she had been programmed for from the very beginning. Touma could feel himself responding to her efforts, and as much as he would've liked to hold on longer and enjoy her 'thank you' for as long as he possibly could, he wasn't invincible. He'd overcome seemingly impossible odds too many times to count, but not even Kamijou and all his determination could prevent what was about to happen thanks to Misaka Imouto and her bobbing head. He could at least warn her though. That was only polite, right?

"I-I'm going to cum soon," he gasped. "If you don't want it to happen in your mouth you should stop now." He was very reluctant to have his cock anywhere but between her lips now that he'd experienced it, but she deserved the chance to make her choice.

What Misaka Imouto chose was obvious, not through words but through her actions. She didn't pull her mouth off of him, and in fact she bobbed her head on his cock even faster than before. It was as if she was determined to make him cum as quickly as she could, as if her new mission now that the experiment over was to swallow all of Touma's cum.

She soon got her wish, because it wasn't much longer before Kamijou couldn't help himself anymore. He bit his lip when he came, because if he hadn't he was afraid he would have moaned so loud that Tsuchimikado might have come in to see what was wrong (or worse, his little sister might ride in on that cleaning bot she always seemed to be on.)

The unexpected bonus of keeping himself quiet was that he got to clearly hear Misaka Imouto gulp his semen down. She kept her lips wrapped tightly around the head of his cock until she was sure he was finished cumming, and then she pulled her head back and looked up at him. Her tongue traced her lips, licking up the last drops of his semen, and he wondered what she was thinking. Her face was as expressionless as always so it was impossible to read her, or at least it was until she opened her mouth. As soon as she spoke she revealed not only what a normal person would, but also the thoughts and/or motivations of why she was saying it.

"Did you enjoy that? asks Misaka hopefully as she enjoys her first taste of semen."

"Yes," Touma said. He'd just gotten a blowjob from a cute girl, who'd then swallowed his semen; of course he'd enjoyed it. "It was amazing, Imouto. If you ever had any need to repay me, you just did it. Actually you overdid it. Now _I_ probably need to figure out how to repay _you_."

"The repayment is not complete, explains Misaka to clear up the confusion. Misaka 10032 is only one of the Misakas that the boy saved, she reminds him as she wonders if the boy has forgotten."

He was just starting to realize the implications of her statement when the door opened behind them. He whirled around to see three more of the Misaka sisters walking in.

"More?" he whispered.

"Every remaining Misaka is going to make you orgasm at least once, says Misaka 11478 as she waits for the boy to get erect again so she can have her turn."

" _Every_ Misaka?" he said, looking at the clone he'd come to think of as Imouto. She nodded in confirmation. "But there are still ten thousand of you left from the experiment!"

"There are currently 9969 sisters remaining, says Misaka 18752, correcting the boy."

There didn't seem to be much difference between 10000 or 9969. Either way, he didn't see how he was supposed to be able to survive 9969 orgasms. His body would give out on him!

"There's no way," he stuttered. "I couldn't possibly--"

"You will only have the four of us tonight, says Misaka 15341 as she reassures the boy that he won't die from exhaustion." Touma did sigh in relief at that. He could handle four. Well, maybe he could. He stood a lot better chance with four than he did with 9969 at least.

"The Misakas have been sent all over the world, Misaka points out as she explains what will happen," Imouto continued. Some are here in Academy City, but other Misakas have been sent to various other countries. No matter where in the world you are, a Misaka will be close by to help you if you are in need of relief, says Misaka as she finally finishes."

It was hard for Touma to wrap his head around. There would be a Misaka whenever he needed one, wherever he happened to be? He was about to ask them how that was possible, but then he remembered that their nearly ten thousand brains were linked together in one great network. Who knew what they were capable of? And now their network was apparently focused on having sex with him.

Was this his misfortune popping back up again, insuring that he became so exhausted by sex that he wouldn't be able to get hard ever again? Or had his life just taken a drastic turn for the better? It was still too early for Touma to decide, but as he watched the three other Misakas strip down so they were just as naked as Imouto, his cock started to come back to life.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

\--

"You can't rest yet, says Misaka as she prepares to sit down on a penis for the first time."

Touma just whimpered in exhaustion. He should have been more excited; he was about to have sex for the first time ever! But that first blowjob from Misaka Imouto had been followed up by three more, one from each of the new arrivals. Every Misaka insisted on sucking his cock until he came down their throats just as he'd done with Imouto, and they had not listened to his protests about how sore and exhausted he was going to be. They'd all sucked him one after the other, giving him only a little bit of time to rest before the next Misaka would take her turn with her lips around his cock.

He'd thought that would finally be the end of it, but then Misaka Imouto revealed that she wanted to claim his first time tonight, before any of the other 9969 Misakas could get to him, as special thanks for saving her from Accelerator. He'd feebly tried to protest that he was just too tired and asked her if they could do this tomorrow, but she'd been adamant that it needed to be tonight, otherwise one of the other Misakas might beat her to the punch.

Part of him had expected it to be a pointless argument anyway, because he didn't see how he could possibly get hard again after having already cum four times. Somehow they'd done it though. The four of them had worked together as one, tickling and teasing and rubbing him in just the right places, and even whispering into his ear. Dirty talk was interesting when mixed with the unique speech patterns of the Misaka clones, but together with their touch it was enough to get him hard one more time.

His bed really wasn't big enough to fit more than one person comfortably, so they'd gone to the floor instead. After they laid Touma down and Misaka Imouto climbed on top of him, one of the sisters straddled his face and asked him to lick her. Well, he'd had his first blowjob tonight; it only seemed fair that he return the favor. He started to lick her pussy, not really sure what he was doing but just playing it by ear and trying his best. That's what had always served him best anyway.

One of the two remaining sisters guided his hand between her legs, while the other kissed and licked his chest. They were throwing a lot at him, but despite everything else he was feeling, his true focus was on the feeling of Misaka Imouto's pussy as she slowly slid down onto his cock. As exhausted as his body was and as sensitive as his overworked cock felt, it was still pretty incredible to be inside of a girl for the first time.

"Misaka feels so full, says Misaka as she receives the penis of the man she loves."

Touma's eyes went wide. _Love?!_ Was that what this was all about? Were the sisters using this 'repayment' thing as an excuse because they were actually interested in him? He would have asked her about that if he could have, but the sister on his face started to rock her hips, grinding her pussy against him in apparent impatience. Which he could understand, to be fair; his cunnilingus had become less of a priority when Imouto started sliding down onto him. He licked at her with renewed focus by way of apology.

Misaka's pussy tasted pretty good as far as he was concerned, and he also did his best to wiggle his fingers around inside of the other Misaka in a way that he hoped she was enjoying. The Misaka kissing his chest and licking his nipples made him shiver. There was a lot for him to deal with and focus on, but Misaka Imouto riding his cock stood above it all.

She was going at it pretty hard too. It hadn't taken her long to get used to having his cock inside of her, and then she'd quickly begun to bounce on him. Maybe she knew how tired he was and was trying to be merciful and end it quickly. Then again, maybe she was just horny and couldn't wait to cum on his cock. Whatever it was that drove her, Misaka Imouto wasn't wasting any time.

It all seemed to come together in a way that Touma found hard to keep track of. He couldn't say who came first, whether it was the Misaka who grabbed his wrist in a death grip as his fingers stroked her to orgasm, or the Misaka who rocked her hips against his face and wiggled against his tongue until she was squirting onto his face. Maybe it was Misaka Imouto, who threw her head back and whined that "Misaka is orgasming, says Misaka as she holds back a scream." Or maybe the first one to break was Touma himself, who reached out with his free hand and grabbed at, well, at whatever soft body part it was that was within his reach from whichever Misaka it belonged to. He gasped into the pussy of the Misaka sitting on his face while his cock shot whatever it had left to give inside of Misaka Imouto's cunt.

He didn't know who came first, or who came last. He just knew that if he was this exhausted after one night of this, he couldn't even imagine what his life was going to be like from now on.

\--

Touma's heart was racing after narrowly escaping the wrath of Fukiyose. He didn't know why she wanted to headbutt him so badly. It wasn't his fault he'd walked in on her while she was changing out of her gym clothes!

He gasped and struggled as a hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him into the locker room. When he saw two Misakas waiting inside in addition to the one that had pulled him in, he wasn't sure whether he was relieved or even more nervous. He knew it wasn't someone actively trying to kill him at least. If the Misakas killed him it would be accidental, when his heart gave out after overwork.

The Misakas didn't say a word. They simply pulled his gym shorts down and went straight for his cock. All three of them kneeled close together in front of him, and shared his cock between the three of them. Two of them gave him a blowjob in tandem, licking up and down either side of his dick and then taking turns sucking his cock. One of them would take it between her lips and suck on it for a minute or two while the other watched, and then they'd pass his cock over and trade roles.

The third Misaka didn't take a turn with his cock itself, but her presence was no less important in Touma's mind. She went lower, licking his balls and then sucking on them lewdly. Touma hoped she didn't feel left out by not getting a turn at sucking his cock, because he very much liked her mouth right where it was.

These Misakas worked quickly. Were they aware of his schedule, and making sure he was taken care of in time to make it back to class? If so he was thankful, though not as thankful as he was when the three of them managed to finish him off. He came inside the mouth of one Misaka, who remained in place until he was done. It took him a few seconds to realize that she hadn't swallowed any of his cum and was instead holding it inside of her mouth, which seemed strange to him. The reason for that became clear when she kissed the other Misaka who had assisted her in sucking his cock, passing her some of the load she'd helped to earn.

The second Misaka then turned towards the third, the one who had been assigned to his balls, and shared the love with her as well. It wound up with all three Misakas kissing each other, spreading his cum around and then simply making out with each other. Were they kissing each other because they were actually aroused by it, or were they doing it for his benefit? He thought about asking but quickly decided better of it. He doubted they would tell him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer anyway.

There were few things he'd ever wanted to do less than leave that locker room at that moment, but the fear of Fukiyose headbutting him if he was late was enough to get his feet moving, however reluctantly. One of the Misakas called out to him just as he reached the door.

"Have a good day at school, says Misaka as she prepares to make her escape from the locker room." 

\--

"Damn Biri Biri!" Touma muttered, fixing the collar of his shirt as he made his escape at last. Mikoto, 'big sister' to all remaining 9969 Misaka clones, had used an innocent interaction with Itsuwa of the Amakusa as an excuse to challenge him to yet another battle. He'd said no and tried to run away, but that went about as well for him as it always did. The hot-tempered Level 5 chased him down and fired her railgun at him, forcing him to use his right hand to protect himself and negate her power until he was able to slip away. She was no longer chasing him, thanks to an unexpected but welcome distraction provided by her roommate Shirai, but his adrenaline was still pumping. Damn that Biri Biri!

"You look like you need something to help calm you down, Misaka says as she sees her chance to help."

He wasn't even surprised to see two of the clones waiting for him in this little alleyway. They seemed to have a knack for being right there whenever he was really worked up about something, and he'd stopped questioning why or how. He just reacted automatically, unbuttoning his pants and working his cock free while one of the Misakas reached underneath her skirt and pulled her panties down.

The Misakas were usually the ones to initiate the sex and take control of things, but Touma wasn't in the mood to sit back and be passive this time. Their 'big sister' had gotten him angry and feeling like he was ready to snap.

Thanks to her expressionless eyes he couldn't tell whether the Misaka was surprised or not when he picked her up in his arms, but she didn't say or do anything to try and stop him as he carried her over and pinned her against the nearby wall. He made sure her skirt was well out of his way as he lined his cock up against her entrance. Wasting no time, he pushed his hips forward and entered her. She just stared at him and watched as he thrust his cock deep inside of her and then pulled back, only to drive right back in.

She was far from the first Misaka he'd fucked, but she _was_ the first he'd fucked so roughly. He pounded her against the wall, using her willing body to work out all the frustrations Mikoto had caused to build up inside of him. While he definitely enjoyed it when the Misakas tended to him, there was also something to be said for picking up one of the clones and holding her against the wall while he fucked her as hard as she could.

The other Misaka ran her hands underneath his shirt and massaged his back, apparently doing her own part to try and soothe him with her touch. Between the adrenaline-pumping fuck and the gentle caress, Kamijou was getting everything he needed. They were calming him and letting him unleash his pent-up frustration and energy at the same time.

The Misaka Network really did seem to know what he needed, and how and when to give it to him.

\--

How had Touma gotten stuck riding a _train_ to the next global crisis? A trip that should have taken him hours was instead going to take days!

"You're going to pay for this, Tsuchimikado," he vowed, clenching his fist. The blond-haired boy could not hear him, and neither could anyone else; he was the only one in the compartment, after all. That didn't stop him from making his declaration.

The door to his compartment slid open, and he prepared to stand up and throw a punch if Tsuchimikado had taken the train after all, but that wasn't who had arrived. No less than _eight_ Misakas strode into the compartment

"We are here to help you have a pleasant train ride, says Misaka as she begins to undress." While that Misaka slipped her panties off, one of the others helped Touma take off his shirt and two more worked his pants and underwear off. By the time the first Misaka made her way over to him the others had already stroked and licked him to full hardness, not that it had been much of an effort. His body had become so used to being serviced by the Misaka Network that he started getting hard as soon as any of them appeared. It had led to some close calls when it wound up being Biri Biri he'd run into instead of one of her clones coming to service him, but he was thankful for his body's automatic reaction now. It made it that much easier for the first Misaka to straddle his lap and begin to ride him on the seat of the train.

Two more Misakas began to undress too, while two others sat down on either side of him. The one on his left began to kiss his neck, and the one on the right gave him a slow, deep kiss.

Maybe this long train ride wasn't going to be so bad after all if he had eight Misakas here to help him pass the time. He was still going to punch Tsuchimikado's sunglasses off of his face the next time he saw him though, just on general principle.

\--

Touma shivered, pulling the covers tighter around himself. They didn't do much good though; the frigid temperature in Russia was hard to adjust to.

He jerked up in the small bed when he heard the doorknob slowly turn. He truly hoped this wasn't an attacker coming to kill him, because he was too damn cold to want to fight.

Instead it was a Misaka who entered the sparse bedroom and shut the door behind her. It was very unusual for him to see only one Misaka (unless it was Mikoto of course, but she was a normal person going about her day rather than one of 9969 clones who had made it their mission to please him.) Usually they came to him in groups of two or three at the absolute minimum.

"Misaka 10777 was the only Misaka close enough to reach you tonight, says Misaka apologetically as she hopes that the boy will not be too disappointed."

Disappointed? He'd been cold, miserable and alone, and now she was here to keep him company, warm him up and curse his loneliness. She could have walked in alongside 1000 naked Misakas and he couldn't have been any happier.

"Come here," he said. He pulled back the covers and patted the space beside him.

Misaka 10777 stripped out of her clothes and then joined him in the bed. He pulled her into his arms, enjoying both the feel of her small breasts pressing against his chest and the body heat that she emitted. He kissed her on the lips, which were cool but tasted so sweet. He just held her in his arms and kissed her for some time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in the presence of a Misaka for so long without it becoming sexual, but for the moment he was content just to kiss her and hold her in his arms, her body warm and soft against his.

Eventually it did turn sexual, because it always did with the Misakas now, whether it was just one or ten of them. He rolled her over onto her side, spooned up behind her and slid his cock inside of her. He moved it back and forth slowly, not feeling any need to hurry. It wasn't like he had any other Misakas waiting their turn tonight, and he honestly was kind of enjoying the chance to take it slow and make gentle love to one of the clones.

"That feels very good, says Misaka honestly as she finally gets her turn with the boy. But are you sure this is enough to satisfy you? asks Misaka as she worries that she won't be good enough."

It was strange to hear a Misaka sound so worried about pleasing him. Maybe this clone was feeling inadequate without any of her sisters around to give her strength in numbers. Maybe she worried that he was so used to fucking several Misakas one after the other that having just one of them for an entire night wasn't going to be enough for him. It was a ridiculous worry.

"You're more than good enough," he said, kissing the back of her neck while he continued to slowly rock his hips against her. He was looking forward to making love to this single Misaka, Misaka 10777, for hours, and after they were done he wanted to fall asleep just like this, holding her in his arms and feeling her warm body against him. 

Touma hadn't stopped the Level 6 Shift Project expecting anything in return. He hadn't done it expecting any favors or repayment; he'd done it simply because it was the right thing to do. But he was glad the Misaka Network had decided to repay him anyway, in their own unique way. They sometimes frustrated him and frequently left him too exhausted to move, but he always felt better after they paid him a visit.

Having 9969 lovers wasn't easy, but it definitely wasn't a sign of misfortune.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
